Un après-midi d'automne
by Nanmeoh
Summary: La nostalgie que l'automne peut provoquer, les souvenirs qui remontent, une envie de mettre le passé au clair pour mieux accueillir le présent, et Ginny est partie.


D'abord, il y avait Bill, le grand frère idéal. Mature, sérieux, indulgent aussi, toujours prêt à l'écouter sans se moquer, à l'aider gentiment.

Le premier-né premier en tout: un peu difficile de tenir la comparaison, mais comment lui en vouloir? Le premier à quitter la maison, surtout. Et le pays, par la même occasion.

Ensuite venait Charlie, le passionné. Sa façon de s'investir totalement dans ce qu'il fait, ses yeux qui brillent, souvent, quand il lui parle d'aventures. Son départ à lui était une évidence, mais il semble parfois trop épris de liberté pour se soucier d'eux plus d'une fois par an.

Puis Percy, toujours droit dans ses bottes. Des convictions en granit massif, de grands airs, mais surtout une telle envie de bien faire... Il veille sur ses cadets comme un dragon sur son or. Dommage que son idée de l'honneur l'empêche d'exprimer correctement son affection.

Et bien sûr, Fred et George, les indissociables. Les boute-en-train de la famille, au point d'être agaçants, parfois... Mais ce sont eux qui lui font vivre ses plus belles émotions, parce qu'ils n'hésitent jamais à l'embarquer dans leurs histoires. Heureusement quand même qu'ils apprennent petit à petit à respecter les limites des autres.

Ron, juste Ron. Il n'y a pas de mot qui vienne immédiatement à l'esprit pour le qualifier; il le sait et en prend ombrage. Pourtant, c'est sa complexité qui fait son charme: sa capacité à s'effacer pour les autres alors qu'il rêve de briller, son enthousiasme pour le Quidditch et son génie des échecs, son immense gentillesse et sa délicatesse presque inexistante, son auto-dérision et sa fierté, sa stabilité émotionnelle et son côté emporté...

Arthur, son père. Ça fait bizarre de l'appeler Arthur, mais ça fait parfois tout aussi bizarre de l'appeler papa quand il se laisse emporter par sa passion des inventions moldues et se comporte comme un grand enfant...

Heureusement, il sait redevenir leur père quand la situation l'exige.

Molly, sa mère. Point névralgique de la famillel, il lui a fallu onze ans pour commencer à saisir son importance, et elle ne sait toujours pas comment la formuler. Ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'elle leur a donné la vie. C'est quelque chose, dans la façon dont elle s'occupe de tous les petits détails de la vie quotidienne, dans la façon dont elle exprime ses sentiments et ses opinions si entièrement, qui les a tous construit. Elle est le repère stable de leur vie à tous, parce qu'ils savent tous, toujours, ce qu'elle penserait de telle ou telle chose, ce qu'elle ferait dans telle ou telle situation, et que ça donne, quelque part, du sens au monde.

C'est leurs influences à tous qui l'ont construite, d'une certaine façon. La stabilité de sa mère, le côté savant fou de son père, le soutien bienveillant de Bill, les histoires fantastiques de Charlie, la protection attentive de Percy, les aventures loufoques avec les jumeaux, la gentillesse de Ron...

Et le fait d'avoir été si aimée, si choyée, surprotégée parfois, cette certitude complète d'avoir un endroit où rentrer, des gens vers qui se tourner, tout cela a contribué à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est.

Ça l'a rendu trop confiante, d'abord. Elle avait tellement l'habitude qu'on se soucie d'elle, qu'on lui accorde de l'importance, qu'elle n'a pas trouvé étrange que Tom fasse de même.

Elle voulait prouver à ses frères qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans eux, mais on ne perd pas si vite l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Tom... S'ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps, elle l'aurait admiré de loin, rougissant en croisant son regard et rêvant de leurs rares discussions, comme la pré-adolescente à la recherche d'une idole qu'elle était.

Si patient, si attentif, si gentil... Il la comprenait si bien, la complimentait discrètement, la faisait se sentir grande, intéressante. Il l'écoutait plus que n'importe lequel de ses frères, ça aurait dû l'alerter. Elle aurait dû se demander pourquoi, s'inquiéter de sa personnalité trop lisse, se méfier de sa perfection glacée...

Mais elle était jeune, si jeune encore, et si naïve. Comment la petite princesse gâtée par sa famille aurait-elle pu soupçonner autant de mal ?

Et puis elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter, enfin. Mais la toile était trop bien tissée, et elle trop inexpérimentée pour avoir le bon réflexe. Tout raconter était la meilleure chose à faire, elle s'en doutait, mais enfermée dans la culpabilité, même pas sûre de ce qui se passait exactement, comment trouver les mots ?

Et à qui parler, d'abord ?

Ron était trop jeune, comment saurait-il la conseiller ?

Fred et George trop insouciants, ils risqueraient de ne pas voir le problème.

Percy prendrait immédiatement les choses (trop) au sérieux, mais il manquait d'indulgence et elle avait peur de ses reproches.

Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas là, les parents non plus et elle n'avait pas le courage d'écrire l'histoire... D'autant qu'écrire ne lui avait pas tellement réussi jusque-là.

Finalement, c'est Ron qui la sauva. Et Harry. Harry Potter, légende du monde sorcier, qui n'avait pas hésité à combattre un basilic (un basilic, sérieusement !) pour elle.

L'expression du visage de ses parents ce jour-là, elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Ni le soulagement de ne plus garder ce secret.

Difficile de faire confiance à qui que ce soit après ça. Et surtout pas à elle-même. Difficile aussi de regarder Harry en face. Il avait déjà le profil pour être son premier béguin, avant que Tom ne lui prenne cette place, mais là...

Comment ne pas le voir comme le parfait chevalier en armure blanche après qu'il aie combattu un monstre mythologique et un mage noir dans le repère secret d'une légende à douze ans pour la sauver d'une mort certaine ?

Et ne parlons même pas de son statut de sauveur du monde sorcier, du fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Ron et qu'il soit plutôt mignon.

Bref, quand elle entre en deuxième année, elle n'en mène pas large. Et puis elle rencontre Luna.

Luna, la douce rêveuse. Luna et ses créatures imaginaires, Luna et son calme à toute épreuve, Luna qui offre son amitié sans rien demander en retour. Luna et ses grands yeux qui voient l'invisible, Luna qui n'a pas l'air tout à fait réelle elle-même...

Elle est magique. Pas la magie de Poudlard, ou celle de chez elle, pas la magie que produisent les sorts non plus... Juste elle. Sa présence l'apaise et soigne doucement les blessures laissées par Tom. Leurs conversation sont souvent surréalistes, toujours agréables. Même quand elles parlent de choses difficiles -de mort, du bien, du mal et de la facilité à passer de l'un à l'autre- l'optimisme de la Serdaigle empêche tout désespoir.

Elle s'épanouit, petit à petit. Elle murit, elle découvre, s'ouvre aux autres, teste ses limites. Reste toujours un peu sur ses gardes, ayant appris de première main que Poudlard n'est pas toujours un endroit sûr.

Elle rencontre Neville aussi. Neville et sa maladresse chronique, Neville et sa timidité, Neville et sa douceur, Neville et son humour un poil fataliste. Aller au bal de Noël avec lui est vraiment une expérience amusante, même si ses pieds s'en souviendront.

Elle décide d'arrêter ce truc avec Harry, qui la fait bégayer, rougir et ne pas être elle-même, aussi. Elle commence à sortir avec Michael, et c'est agréable.

Puis Voldemort est de retour, les gens n'ont pas envie de le savoir, elle entre dans l'AD. Et la tension monte, jusqu'à la bataille du Ministère.

C'est complètement fou, et elle a peur, mais elle ne fuira pas. Elle ne peut pas abandonner Harry, ils ne peuvent pas.

Et tous les six affrontent les mangemorts, donnant tout ce qu'ils ont pour... rien, finalement. Ils sont tombés dans un piège, provoquant la mort de celui qu'ils étaient venu sauver, et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui pourrait rendre la situation moins terrible.

Ils retournent à Poudlard et la vie y est aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être après avoir vu la guerre d'aussi près.

Elle sort avec Dean, et c'est agréable.

Et puis elle se rapproche de Harry. Harry, qui est son ami maintenant, juste un ami, même si l'image du chevalier blanc flotte toujours dans sa mémoire.

Elle rompt avec Dean, et c'était nécessaire.

Et puis Harry l'embrasse, et finalement ils n'ont peut-être pas besoin d'être amis. Et sortir avec Harry n'est pas "agréable", c'est émouvant, formidable et ça semble tellement naturel...

Même si ça implique de jouer la pièce rapportée du trio d'or, et que ça l'éloigne un peu de son propre trio.

Elle prend peu à peu la mesure de la souffrance d'Harry. Ce trou béant en lui qui crie "aimez-moi, aimez-moi, s'il vous plait", et cette peur en même temps de la mort qui semble rôder au-dessus de tous ceux qui l'aiment...

L'importance de Ron, et d'Hermione, de leur amitié indépassable. Parce que Ron a été le premier, et Hermione la première.

Cette fascination pour ce "Prince" l'effraie. Qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec sa propre mésaventure la vexe. Il a /oublié/, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Elle a été possédée par son pire ennemi, il a du combattre un basilic pour elle, et il a juste... Oublié.

Mais il se débarrasse du livre et il semble aller bien, alors elle met de côté cette histoire . Elle l'aime et tant qu'il va bien, tout va bien.

Et Dumbledore meurt, et ça ne va pas du tout. Et il la quitte pour sa propre sécurité, ce qu'elle accepte sans faire d'histoire. La guerre rend les jeunes gens si raisonnables...

Sauf Bill et Fleur, apparemment. Mais aucun d'eux ne porte le destin du monde sorcier sur ses épaules, alors pourquoi pas ?

Et puis, ce mariage apporte un peu de légèreté et tout le monde en a bien besoin. Surtout Harry : même un baiser n'a pu le dérider...

La fête finit mal, mais tout le monde semble vivant. Trois personnes en particulier ont disparu, mais qui ne s'y attendait pas ? ...

Et elle retourne à Poudlard, essayant de faire comme si c'était toujours une école. Heureusement que Luna et Neville sont là. Ils se battent, à leur façon, même si ça reste limité par rapport à la vraie guerre. Il ne peuvent même pas récupérer l'épée de Griffondor et elle se sent tellement faible...

Encore plus quand Luna disparait.

Et qu'elle se cache chez grand-tante Muriel, et se prend à regretter d'avoir une telle famille, avec autant de gens pour qui s'inquiéter.

Et alors que le monde semble avoir perdu ses couleurs, Harry, Hermione et Ron reviennent avec Luna et tout s'accélère.

Elle se bat encore, mais cette fois avec tous ceux qu'elle aime et pour les protéger.

Mais Fred meurt. Harry meurt, aussi.

Mais en fait non. Et ils gagnent.

Ils ont gagné, Voldemort n'est plus, la guerre est finie, le garçon qu'elle aime est libéré de son destin.

Fred est toujours mort.

Trop de gens sont morts.

Gagner une guerre ne rend pas très victorieux.

Mais la vie continue, le monde se reconstruit, les sourires se font de plus en plus fréquents. Elle entre dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, elle voit du pays, elle se sent libre, enfin .

Et quand Harry lui dépose James dans les bras, elle songe que ça valait la peine de vivre jusqu'ici.

Même s'il faut admettre qu'il y a vraiment un problème avec ce prénom.


End file.
